Reno
[[Datei:Rude&RenoFFVIIAC.jpg|thumb|250px|Reno und Rude (v.r.) in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children]] Reno ist ein nicht-spielbarer Charakter in der Compilation of Final Fantasy VII und Mitglied der Turks. Zusammen mit Rude führt er Aufträge aus, die meistens mit direkten Konfrontationen zu tun haben. Jedoch nimmt Reno es nicht sehr genau mit den Anweisungen und lässt so beispielsweise Cloud und seine Gruppe weiter ziehen, da er ihnen einen Gefallen schuldet. Dies begründet er damit, dass er seinen freien Tag habe und ihm die Anweisungen der Firma in dem Fall egal sein können. Auch kommt er manchmal recht lächerlich und tollpatschig rüber. Handlung Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII In Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII hat Reno nur einige kurze Auftritte. Zum ersten Mal erscheint er zusammen mit Rude und Cissnei in Midgar während die Stadt von Genesis-Repliken angegriffen wird. Er erwähnt dabei, dass die Turks sich um Sektor 8 kümmern würden und der Protagonist, Zack Fair, sich einen anderen Bereich aussuchen solle, um die Angreifer zurückzuschlagen. Danach taucht er nur noch am Ende des Spiels auf, wo er nach Zack und dem komatösen Cloud sucht, um sie vor der Exekution durch die Shin-Ra-Armee zu bewahren. Jedoch kommen sie nicht rechtzeitig dort an und lediglich Cloud überlebt, da Zack ihn vorher versteckt hat. Final Fantasy VII Reno stellt sich hier Cloud und seiner Gefolgschaft in den Weg, als diese die Zerstörung von Sektor 7 verhindern wollen, doch er verliert den Kampf und wird schwer verletzt. Laut Elena, welche kurz darauf aus Personalgründen zur Turk befördert wird, plant Reno während seiner Genesung Rache an Cloud. Diese treffen das nächste Mal auf Reno, als er sich mit Rude in Gongaga unterhält. Allerdings müssen sich die beiden mit Elena im darauf folgendem Kampf zurückziehen. Während einer Parade zum Amtsantritt von Präsident Rufus Shinra in Junon ist Reno mit den anderen Turks in einer Bar anzutreffen. Allerdings erkennt er Cloud nicht, da dieser als SOLDAT mit Helm verkleidet ist. Reno trifft auch während einer Sidequest in Wutai, wo er Urlaub mit Rude und Elena macht, auf Cloud. Kurz darauf verbündet er sich mit ihm, um Elena vor Don Corneo zu retten. Einige Zeit später stellt er sich mit den verbleibenden Turks erneut Cloud und seinen Freunden in den Weg, als diese erneut das Shin-Ra Hauptquartier aufsuchen, obwohl er dazu von niemandem den Auftrag bekommen hat, da kurz zuvor die höchstgestellten Leute der Firma gefallen waren und deswegen innerhalb der Shin-Ra Chaos herrscht. Dieser Kampf ist für den Spieler allerdings optional, falls die Sidequest in Wutai abgeschlossen wurde. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Zu Beginn des Filmes untersuchen Tseng und Elena den Nordkrater, während Reno den Helikopter steuert. Dabei stoßen sie auf Überreste von Jenova und stellen diese sicher. Als die Gruppe plötzlich von Kadaj, Yazoo und Loz angegriffen wird, gelingt es lediglich Reno mit dem Fund zu fliehen. Einige Zeit danach hinterlässt Reno bei Tifa eine Nachricht für Cloud, dass er sich mit diesem in Healin treffen will. Nachdem auch Cloud von Kadaj und dessen Gefährten angegriffen wurde, erhofft er sich Antworten von den Turks. Als er den Raum jedoch betritt, greift Reno ihn an, was Cloud jedoch abwehren und den Turk anschließend mit einem Ausweichmanöver aussperren kann. In diesem Moment erscheint Rude, der ebenfalls Anstalten macht mit Cloud kämpfen zu wollen, doch hält er sich zurück, als Rufus Shinra den Raum betritt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie Cloud testen wollten, um festzustellen, ob er noch derselbe Kämpfer ist, der er vor zwei Jahren beim Kampf gegen Sephiroth war. Rufus gibt zu, dass seine Firma einen großen Anteil an dem Schaden hat, den der Planet erleiden musste. Weiterhin erwähnt er, dass er diese Schuld dem Planeten gegenüber um jeden Preis wieder gutmachen will und daher die Untersuchung im Nordkrater angeordnet hat. Er belügt Cloud jedoch und erwähnt, dass die Untersuchung nichts zutage gefördert habe, bittet diesen jedoch um seine Hilfe im Kampf gegen Kadaj. Als es so aussieht, als wolle Cloud Rufus letztlich helfen, erklärt Reno, dass sie die Shin-Ra wieder neu aufbauen könnten, was Cloud verärgert und dazu bewegt die Unterhaltung zu beenden. Kurz darauf besucht auch Kadaj Healin und besiegt nach kurzer Zeit Reno und Rude, um zu Rufus zu gelangen. Er fordert Jenovas Kopf zurück, doch Rufus gibt vor, dass dieser bei Renos Flucht mit dem Helikopter verloren gegangen wäre. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch über das Geostigma erläutert Kadaj grob seinen Plan. In der Zwischenzeit werden in Midgar einige Kinder von Yazoo entführt, die an Geostigma erkrankt sind. Er verspricht ihnen Heilung. Loz hat derweil auf der Suche nach Cloud und Jenova gegen Tifa gekämpft und dabei Marlene entführt. Als Cloud bei Tifa eintrifft, kommt er jedoch zu spät und wird wegen seiner eigenen Geostigma-Erkrankung bewusstlos. Als er erwacht, tauchen Reno und Rude auf, die sich auf die Suche nach Hinweisen zu den verschwundenen Kindern machen. Später berichten sie, dass ein Zeuge gesehen hat, dass die Kinder in die Vergessene Stadt gebracht wurden. Zunächst versucht Cloud Reno und Rude zur Rettung der Kinder zu schicken, jedoch weisen sie dies zurück und sind mit Tifa einer Meinung, die von Cloud fordert sich selbst darum zu kümmern und sich nicht zu verstecken. Nachdem Kadaj, Yazoo und Loz die Kinder manipuliert und ihres freien Willens beraubt haben, kehren sie nach Midgar zurück, da sie immer noch vermuten, dass Rufus Jenovas Überreste hat verstecken lassen. Reno und Rude stellen sich dabei Yazoo und Loz entgegen, die zunächst übermächtig wirken. Für kurze Zeit gelingt es den Turks zwar zurückzuschlagen, jedoch können sie letztlich nichts gegen Yazoo und Loz ausrichten. Kadaj trifft sich derweil mit Rufus und erklärt genauer, dass sein Plan darin besteht Sephiroth zurückzubringen und er dafür Jenovas Zellen benötige. Als Rufus anschließend offenbart, dass er den Behälter mit Jenovas Kopf die ganze Zeit bei sich getragen hat und diesen von einem Hochhaus in die Tiefe wirft, attackiert Kadaj ihn und beide stürzen ebenfalls hinab. Rufus wird im letzten Moment von Elena und Tseng gerettet und Reno und Rude kommen ihm ebenfalls zu Hilfe. Während Kadaj mit Jenovas Kopf zu entkommen versucht, nimmt Cloud dessen Verfolgung auf. Unterwegs wird er von Reno und Rude unterstützt, die ihm Yazoo und Loz vom Leib halten. Danach taucht Reno an der Seite von Rufus und seiner Kollegen ein letztes Mal auf, als ein heilender Regen einsetzt und Rufus von seiner Geostigma-Krankheit geheilt wird. In der Director's Cut-Version von Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children wurden einige Szenen stark abgeändert und erweitert. So unterstützen Reno und Rude Cloud zunächst mit dem Helikopter, der dann jedoch von Yazoo bei der Verfolgungsjagd zum Absturz gebracht wird. Später werden sie von Tseng und Elena hinter einem Tunnel abgesetzt, wo sie die Brücke sprengen, um Yazoo und Loz endgültig von der Verfolgung Clouds abzubringen. Weiteres Auftreten Last Order: Final Fantasy VII Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Reno wird im Nachfolger von Theatrhythm Final Fantasy als Gegner in Erscheinung treten. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Es gibt zwei Karten von Reno, deren Bild jeweils aus ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children stammen. Kampfverhalten Im Kampf benutzt er eine Art Schlagstock. Seine Fähigkeiten selbst sind eher mittelmäßig und stellt daher oft keine große Gefahr dar. Weiterhin zeichnet er sich nicht durch einen besonderen Kampfstil, wie etwa bei Rude und Cissnei, aus, sondern wirkt eher wie ein Rowdy. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Reno taucht im Trainingsmodus als Bossgegner auf. Final Fantasy VII :Gegnerartikel: Reno (Boss). Reno erscheint im Verlauf des Spiels als wiederkehrender Bossgegner und muss zwei Mal vom Spieler besiegt werden. Zwei weitere Bosskämpfe mit ihm und Rude können optional ausgelöst werden. Galerie Trivia *Axel aus der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe hat starke Ähnlichkeit mit ihm, jedoch besteht zwischen beiden Charakteren inhaltlich keinerlei Verbindung. Als Grund für diese Ähnlichkeit hat Tetsuya Nomura angegeben, dass er Merkmale bzw. Charaktereigenschaften einer bekannten Persönlichkeit in einer neuen Umgebung und Ausrichtung inszenieren wollte. en:Reno fr:Reno Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (BC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (CC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII:AC)